Toutes les femmes de sa vie
by Colibrii
Summary: Jonas Flint a rencontré beaucoup de femmes au cours de sa vie mais toutes n'ont pas eu l'importance de celles qui habitent les pages de cette histoire.
1. Avalon Flint

**Titre : Toutes les femmes de sa vie**

 **Série : Dans la famille Connelly (Née de Père Inconnu, La parfaite et soudée famille Flint...)**

 **Personnage : Jonas Flint**

 **Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et je ne touche pas un centime pour mes écrits.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Avalon Flint**

.

.

Aux yeux du petit Jonas, sa mère est une héroïne. Sa mère est la plus belle et la meilleure de toutes les mamans. Le petit garçon n'a que six ans mais il sait qu'aucune autre femme ne pourra jamais la surpasser, pas même Ms Bones, son institutrice.

Le petit garçon est dans son lit et attend comme tous les soirs que sa mère vienne lui lire une histoire. Il l'entend fermer la porte de la chambre d'Alexander. Leur père n'est pas là ce soir. Il les a appelés avant le dîner pour leur souhaiter « bonne nuit ». Son père est joueur de Quidditch et il a un match ce soir. Il est capitaine ce qui veut dire qu'il commande tous les autres joueurs. Son père est un héros aussi.

Sa mère pénètre dans sa chambre et sourit en le voyant. Elle s'assied près de lui et récupère le livre de contes sur l'étagère. Ce sont des histoires de moldus avec des princesses et des dragons et Jonas adore les entendre.

Sa mère joue bien mieux la comédie que son père. Elle fait les voix et mime parfois les événements. Jonas aime l'écouter lire. Ce soir, elle lui lit l'histoire d'une jeune fille prisonnière d'une bête immonde. Jonas frissonne et tremble en même temps que Belle. Puis, il pousse un soupir de soulagement en comprenant que la bête n'est pas si méchante que ça. Belle finit par épouser la Bête et sa mère conclut l'histoire en disant :

— C'est pour ça, mon chéri, qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.

Elle lui ébouriffe doucement les cheveux avant de se baisser pour l'embrasser sur le front.

— Un peu comme toi et papa, réplique l'enfant.

— Comment ça ton père et moi ?

Son père ne lui a jamais fait peur. Le garçonnet l'a toujours connu avec cette cicatrice qui lui traverse le côté gauche du visage. Il se rappelle de la réaction d'une de ses camarades de classe lorsqu'elle a vu son père. Jonas n'a d'abord pas compris pourquoi elle hurlait, mais le doigt pointé vers le visage de son père a rapidement permis de répondre à ce questionnement.

— Tu demandes ça à cause de la petite Lila ? Demanda-t-elle en lui câlinant doucement les cheveux.

Jonas hoche la tête. Sa mère soupire légèrement avant de lui sourire.

— Il ne faut pas faire attention à ce genre de choses, mon chéri, explique-t-elle.

Jonas aime sa voix. Elle est douce et le rassure dès qu'il l'entend.

— Ton papa a eu cette cicatrice en se battant contre un grand méchant. Et tu sais comment il s'appelait ce méchant ?

— Voldemort ?

— C'est ça mon chéri. Ton papa s'est battu pour protéger notre famille et c'est comme ça qu'il l'a eue. Cette cicatrice est là pour nous rappeler à quel point ton papa est courageux et à quel point il nous aime, explique-t-elle. Mais toi tu sais tout ça et les autres non. C'est pour ça que Lila a eu peur.

— Donc… Donc si j'lui dis tout ça elle aura plus peur ?

Le garçonnet sent l'espoir envahir son petit cœur. Il n'aime pas que ses camarades aient peur de son père. Ils veut qu'ils le voient comme le héros qu'il est.

— Non, elle n'aura plus peur.

Jonas hoche la tête. Il ira la voir, Lila doit savoir que son père n'est pas monstrueux. Le sourire de sa mère se fait plus large alors qu'elle se penche pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

— Maintenant, il faut aller dormir, mon lapin, souffle-t-elle.

Le garçonnet passe ses bras autour de son cou et dépose un baiser baveux sur sa joue. Sa mère se laisse faire tandis qu'il prolonge l'étreinte. Elle finit par se libérer plaisantant sur la force hors norme de son petit homme. L'enfant sourit.

— Bonne nuit mon lapin, dit-elle avant de se lever.

Jonas la suit du regard alors qu'elle se dirige vers la porte. Elle se tourne dans sa direction et lui fait un signe de la main avant d'éteindre le plafonnier. La porte grince alors qu'elle la ferme à moitié. La chambre de Jonas n'est plus éclairée que par la lumière venant du rez-de-chaussée. Le petit garçon ferme les yeux et le sommeil ne met que peu de temps avant de l'emporter

Jonas aime sa mère. Dans ses yeux d'enfants, elle est une héroïne, son héroïne.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Prêts à découvrir les autres femmes de sa vie ?**


	2. Eurydice Flint

**Eurydice Flint**

.

.

Jonas n'a jamais eu d'ambition. Il n'est pas courageux, n'a pas pas soif de savoir et n'a jamais été travailleur. S'il est à Poufsouffle, Jonas sait que c'est car il n'avait sa place dans aucune autre maison. Il n'est pas même sûr d'avoir sa place dans celle-ci. Poufsouffle est connue pour accueillir ceux n'appartenant à aucune maison.

Du coin de l'œil Jonas regarde sa sœur. Louis Weasley et elle se sont lancés dans une bataille d'eau et elle rit à gorge déployée. Elle a vingt-trois ans, un métier de rêve et des amis sur qui compter. Nikolaï, son ami de toujours, se glisse derrière elle et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit l'entraîne avec lui dans la piscine. Eurydice émerge. Son haut de maillot de bain s'est détaché et elle cache sa poitrine du mieux qu'elle peut tout en houspillant Nikolaï. Ce dernier rigole et lui fait remarquer que ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il la voit si peu vêtue. Il rit de plus bel lorsqu'elle lui donne une légère tape sur l'épaule.

— Je vais t'aider, lâche-t-il en se plaçant derrière elle.

Jonas le voit attraper les attaches du soutien gorge et les clipser. Il n'a que quinze ans et pourtant Jonas ne peut rater la manière dont Nikolaï regarde sa sœur. Ils sont sortis ensemble durant leur septième année. Une histoire qui n'a duré pas plus de six mois et a vite été rangée dans la case « souvenirs » par Eurydice mais cela n'est visiblement pas le cas de Nikolaï. Jonas ne peut s'empêcher de se demander comment sa sœur peut être aussi aveugle à ce qui l'entoure. Parfois, il pense qu'elle fait exprès, que cela rend les choses plus faciles pour elle.

Sa sœur l'agace parfois, souvent même. Elle réussit tout avec une facilité déconcertante et est douée dans ce qu'elle fait. Jonas est un élève moyen dont le seul avantage est d'être joueur de Quidditch. Un joueur plutôt talentueux par ailleurs. Leur père est un grand joueur lui aussi. Il a fait toute sa carrière chez les Faucons de Falmouth et est devenu depuis quelques années l'entraîneur de l'équipe.

Tout ce que Jonas a toujours voulu c'est que ses parents soient fiers de lui. Il pense qu'ils le sont. Après tout, il est le premier et le seul de leurs enfants à faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. D'ailleurs, son père a semblé fou de joie en apprenant que pour sa cinquième année, Jonas allait devenir capitaine de l'équipe.

Pourtant, Jonas a toujours cette sale impression de ne jamais être aussi bien que sa sœur. Cela fait des années qu'il sait qu'elle est la favorite de son père. Son aînée, sa fierté et surtout son unique fille.

Eurydice est la fille de son père. C'est elle aussi qui lui ressemble le plus. Elle a ses yeux verts, la même forme de visage que lui et, pour couronner le tout, ils partagent une tache de naissance.

Lui, à côté de ça, a tout pris du côté Connelly, du côté de sa mère. Sa grande-tante ne cesse de lui dire qu'il lui rappelle son défunt époux, Gordon. Et il est vrai que Jonas doit avouer qu'il ne ressemble définitivement pas à Marcus Flint. Son père est grand – gigantesque diraient certains – là où Jonas atteint difficilement le mètre soixante-dix. Eurydice a déjà tenté de le rassurer comme elle pouvait car, après tout, il n'a que quinze ans ; il a encore le temps de grandir. Pourtant, Jonas sait qu'à son âge, Alexander dépassait déjà le mètre quatre-vingt de plusieurs centimètres et il sait que lui n'aura jamais la carrure de son père. Il sera comme tous les Connelly pas forcément bien grand mais trapu. Même ses yeux, il a fallu qu'il les hérite du côté de sa mère, du côté Malefoy ce coup-ci.

Jonas s'est déjà demandé plusieurs fois si Marcus était véritablement son père. Il n'a jamais posé la question. Il sait que cela le blesserait s'il le faisait et même sans ça, il ne peut croire que sa mère ait trompé son père.

Eurydice partage aussi la passion du Quidditch de leur père et cela malgré son vertige. Pour elle, ce sport est l'une des choses voire peut-être la chose plus importante dans sa vie.

Jonas aussi adore le Quidditch mais il voit bien que son père ne le prend pas véritablement au sérieux. Pour lui, Jonas n'est encore qu'un enfant.

Jonas aime sa sœur mais l'adolescent ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie à son égard. Aux yeux de leurs parents, elle est parfaite et lui ne cesse de se sentir diminuer. Il jette un coup dans la direction de son frère. Alexander est installé, comme lui, sur une chaise longue. Il lit un livre sans vraiment prêter attention à la scène qui se passe sous leurs yeux.

Louis et Eurydice sont repartis dans leur bataille d'eau tandis que Nikolaï a, quant à lui, disparu. Eurydice tente de couler le meilleur ami de son frère sans y parvenir. Les corps se frôlent. Ils rient. Parfois, Jonas a l'impression que sa sœur est loin d'être aussi mature qu'elle veut bien le faire croire. Elle s'excuse et sort de la piscine. Jonas fronce les sourcils en remarquant que Louis la suit du regard. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes mais cela est suffisant pour que le Poufsouffle comprenne.

Louis Weasley a le béguin pour Eurydice. Jonas retient un rire amusé. L'idée qu'elle puisse être convoité par deux personnes aussi différentes que Nikolaï et Louis est particulièrement drôle.

— Ça ne va pas, Jo ? demande sa sœur en s'installant à côté de lui. T'avais une sorte d'expression crispée, ajoute-t-elle en voyant son regard interrogatif.

— Je vais très bien, répond-t-il en souriant.

C'est un sourire amer. Jonas ne comprend pas pourquoi lui a autant de mal à trouver, ne serait-ce, qu'une fille pour l'embrasser alors qu'elle croule sous les prétendants.

Le pouvoir d'attraction d'Eurydice est pour lui un mystère.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? A votre avis qui est la prochaine femme de sa vie ?**


	3. Dahlia Davies

**Dahlia Davies**

.

.

Dahlia Davies est jolie. Tous les élèves masculins en âge d'avoir une petite amie peuvent s'accorder là-dessus. Dahlia Davies est à Serdaigle aussi et fréquente assidûment la bibliothèque. Jonas n'a jamais été aussi appliqué que depuis qu'il l'a remarqué. Il y va dès qu'il a une heure de libre et même durant la pause déjeuner. Souvent, il s'installe à une table non loin d'elle et l'observe à la dérobée.

Il se sent un peu stupide de ne pas oser l'aborder. Après tout, il est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Il n'est pas n'importe qui.

Mais avec sa peau brune et ses yeux de biches, Dahlia l'impressionne. Il y a aussi le fait qu'elle est en septième année alors que lui n'est qu'un cinquième année. Il sait que les filles comme elle ne s'intéressent rarement voire jamais aux garçons plus jeunes.

Jonas est moins subtile qu'il le pensait et ses amis ne mettent pas longtemps à comprendre son manège. Ils le charrient et l'encouragent à se lancer. Il n'a qu'à aller voir Alexander ou encore Louis Weasley. Ne sont-ils pas à Serdaigle ? Et dans la même année que Dahlia en plus ! Jonas rejette cette idée. S'il doit l'aborder, il le fera par lui-même et non pas par l'intermédiaire de son frère aîné ou du meilleur ami de ce dernier.

Enfin… C'est ce qu'il se dit avant de finalement changer d'avis. Les mois passent et Jonas n'arrive toujours pas à trouver le courage de se lancer. Les vacances de Noël arrivent et avec celles-ci un retour dans le foyer familial. La veille de Noël, Eurydice est là, Alexander aussi ainsi que leurs cousins Connelly. Puis le vingt-six décembre, leur oncle Drago et sa famille viennent déjeuner chez eux.

Il ne sait trop comment Jonas se retrouve seul avec son frère et son cousin, Scorpius. Ce dernier est dans son année mais à Serpentard et mis à part durant les réunions de famille, ils ne se parlent pas véritablement. Eurydice a disparu Merlin seul sait où et une fois de plus Drago et Avalon sont en train de discuter affaire autour du rôti.

Les jeunes ennuyés par la discussion se sont éclipsés et sont désormais dans le jardin. Leur discussion est plus banale. Les sujets tournent autour des examens mais aussi de la reprise du Championnat de Quidditch. Scorpius fait aussi partie de l'équipe de sa maison mais n'en est pas capitaine.

Finalement, sans que Jonas ne sache très bien comment ils en sont arrivés là. La conversation dérive sur les filles. Alexander est le plus bavard. Il parle de sa dernière petite amie, une Poufsouffle en septième année comme lui.

— En parlant de ça ! Vous savez que Dahlia Davies est redevenue célibataire ?

Jonas se retient de s'exclamer : « Car elle ne l'était pas ».

— Elle aurait laissé tomber Finnigan peu avant les vacances de Noël, poursuit Alexander.

Jonas a l'impression que son frère est devenu une espèce de commère et il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander où il pêche toutes ces informations.

— Elle a essayé de se rapprocher de Louis mais il est pas très réceptif continue-t-il. Tout le monde sait qu'elle a le béguin pour lui depuis l'année dernière mais je crois pas qu'il soit très intéressé. Franchement, je comprends pas. Tout le monde voudrait sortir avec une fille comme elle, non ? T'en penses quoi, Jo ?

Jonas lève les yeux vers son frère et remarque le sourire amusé qu'il arbore. Il sait. Jonas en est persuadé. Le jeune garçon essaye de la jouer cool et hausse les épaules avant de lâcher :

— Elle est pas mal c'est vrai.

— Pas mal ? Seulement ? Elle a une de ces paires de nichons ! s'exclame Alexander en faisant le geste.

Jonas lance un regard surpris à son frère. Il se comporte de façon fort étrange depuis quelques temps et étale de manière peu discrète les fantasmes qu'il peut avoir sur la gent féminine. Jonas a l'habitude venant de ses amis mais pas d'Alexander.

— Qui est-ce qui a une de ces paires de nichons ? questionne une voix derrière eux.

Jonas sursaute ainsi que Scorpius et Alexander. Nikolaï, l'un des meilleurs amis d'Eurydice se trouve devant eux.

— Dahlia Davies, réplique Alexander.

— Connais pas. Elle est majeur ? plaisante Nikolaï.

— Oui, elle l'est.

— Faudra que tu me la présentes, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Alexander. Di n'est pas avec vous ? s'étonne-t-il.

Jonas se retient de pouffer. Forcément, il est là pour voir Eurydice. Le mec est plus dévoué qu'un labrador et bien entendu, sa sœur n'a pas la moindre idée que ses sentiments sont plus qu'amicaux.

— Tu devrais aller voir les parents. Ils doivent savoir où elle est.

Jonas le suit du regard alors qu'il se dirige vers la maison.

— A votre avis, quand est-ce qu'ils vont finir par se remettre ensemble ces deux-là ?questionne Scorpius.

Même Scorpius qui ne les fréquentent que très peu à remarquer qu'il se tramait quelque chose.

— Hein ? demande Alexander.

— Nikolaï et Eurydice. Me dis pas que t'as pas capté qu'il est encore amoureux d'elle, Mr Commère ?

—Premièrement, je suis pas une commère et deuxièmement, je peux t'assurer qu'Eurydice et Nikolaï ne se remettront jamais ensemble.

Mon frère a cet air sûr de lui qu'il prend de plus en plus depuis un certain temps. Un sourire satisfait étire ses lèvres.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Tu sais bien que quand Di a une idée dans la tête, elle ne l'a pas autre part. Et pour elle, Nikolaï et elle sont amis rien d'autre.

Alexander ouvre la bouche pour poursuivre lorsque la porte de la maison grince dans leur dos. Nikolaï descend les marches du perron visiblement contrarié.

— Alors ? questionne Alexander.

— Elle est pas là. Elle a dit à vos parents qu'elle était partie nous voir Teddy et moi sauf que… Eh bien, je suis là. Je vais voir si on s'est pas loupé à l'appart. A plus les gars !

Sans rien ajouter, Nikolaï se dirige vers le portail de la propriété. Un sort empêche le transplanage à l'intérieur. Jonas a toujours apprécié Nikolaï. C'est un gars sympa et il est joueur professionnel.

Les vacances de Noël se terminent et la famille se retrouve sur la voie 9¾. Même Eurydice est là et Jonas en est le premier étonné. Cela fait bien quatre ans que sa sœur ne les a plus accompagnés. Jonas se rappelle qu'elle est seulement venue une fois, le jour de sa première rentrée.

Louis vient vers eux. Il est grand et dépasse la plupart des autres usagers de plusieurs centimètres. Il s'arrête devant eux et salue leurs parents puis Alexander, Jonas et enfin Eurydice. Jonas ne manque pas le regard qu'il lance à cette dernière. Ce crétin est toujours énamouré de sa sœur. Bien. Il n'ose pas imaginer la réaction de cette dernière si elle l'apprenait. Il imagine sa tête et ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer. Sa mère lui jette un regard curieux. Son père, à quelques mètres d'eux, est en train de signer des autographes. Une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale pour la famille Flint.

Jonas salue sa famille. Sa sœur l'enlace et le jeune garçon se demande ce qui peut bien lui arriver. Eurydice n'est pas connue pour ses démonstrations d'affection. Le sifflet retentit et Jonas se dépêche de suivre Alexander et Louis dans le train.

— Tu veux venir avec nous ? demande Alexander. Il y aura Dahlia Davies, ajoute-t-il en voyant Jonas hésité.

— Je sais…

— Par pitié Jonas ! Viens ! intervient Louis.

— Louis ne la supporte plus, plaisante Alexander.

— Elle a du mal à comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressé, réplique-t-il. Elle aime le Quidditch en plus. Je suis sûr que tu pourras lui faire la conversation.

— Tu viens alors ?

Jonas hoche la tête et Alexander sourit. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, le Serdaigle s'arrête devant un compartiment et ouvre la porte.

— Salut tout le monde ! lance-t-il en pénétrant à l'intérieur.

Jonas entend une multitude de voix répondre au salut de son frère. Louis arrête de marcher.

— A toi l'honneur, dit-il en souriant.

Jonas hoche la tête avant d'entrer à la suite d'Alexander. Son frère est en train de mettre sa valise dans le filet. Il la porte comme si elle ne pesait rien et Jonas devine qu'il a utilisé un sortilège. Tous les regards se tournent vers lui.

— Mais ne serait-ce pas le petit Flint ! s'exclame Connor en riant.

La blonde accrochée à son bras pouffe et Jonas sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il croise le regard de Dahlia qui lui offre un sourire plein de gentillesse. Toutefois, la jeune femme détourne rapidement les yeux lorsqu'elle aperçoit Louis derrière lui.

— Louis ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demande-t-elle.

— Merlin ! Elle est lourde ta valise ! s'exclame Alexander détournant son attention.

Il vient d'essayer de la soulever mais l'a presque aussitôt reposée. Le Serdaigle sort sa baguette.

— Y a du monde, Louis ?

Ce dernier jette un coup d'œil dans le couloir avant de dire à Alexander qu'il peut se lancer sans crainte. Son frère lève sa baguette et la bouge tout en murmurant la formule. Il range sa baguette dans sa poche avant de nouveau soulever la valise.

— Ah c'est mieux ! lance-t-il avant de la mettre à côté de la sienne.

Louis fait de même avec ses bagages. Le jeune homme s'installe près de la fenêtre et Jonas voit Dahlia essayer de se rapprocher de lui. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un mouvement dans sa direction le jeune Weasley demande à Jonas de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Jonas ne peut manquer la mine vexée qu'arbore Dahlia qui se décale malgré tout pour lui faire de la place.

— Tu sais que Jonas est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle ? questionne Louis à la jeune femme.

— Cool, souffle-t-elle. Ça te plaît ?

Jonas peut voir qu'elle n'est absolument pas intéressée et qu'elle pose la question uniquement par politesse.

— Oui, je… J'aimerais devenir joueur professionnel plus tard, répond-t-il malgré tout. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

— Oh ! Je pensais entrer au Ministère.

Elle n'a visiblement aucune envie d'approfondir la conversation. Jonas se sent extrêmement gêné. Il savait déjà que Dahlia a le béguin pour Louis mais ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi évident.

— Et sinon Louis ! Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

— Parfaitement bien.

— Ah oui ! Et tu as reçu quoi pour Noël ? demande-t-elle.

Jonas se demande comment elle peut garder cet air enjoué alors que Louis essaye visiblement de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas envie de lui parler.

— Des trucs.

— Quel genre de trucs ?

Jonas entend Louis soupirer à côté de lui et l'adolescent tente vainement de se fondre dans le fauteuil. La conversation devient franchement gênante.

— Des trucs, répète Louis visiblement agacé. Et toi Jonas ? On m'a dit que tes parents t'avaient offert le dernier Nimbus, c'est vrai ? Demande-t-il en se tournant vers ce dernier.

— Oui. Je l'ai essayé c'est un très bon balai.

— Un très bon balai vraiment ? Tu penses que ça va t'aider pour le match contre Gryffondor ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient une très bonne équipe cette année. Jordan est le meilleur gardien que Gryffondor a connu depuis des années et en plus ils ont trois cents points d'avance sur vous.

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses au Quidditch, Louis ? interroge Dahlia étonnée.

Même si la question l'agace quelque peu, Jonas ne peut qu'être lui aussi surpris par le soudain intérêt que porte Louis à ce noble sport.

— Je m'y intéresse pas. Je m'informe c'est tout, réplique-t-il. Mais je suis sûr que tu as ta théorie sur le prochain gagnant de la coupe, Dahlia. Pourquoi tu n'en fais pas part à Jonas ?

Le Poufsouffle est gêné. Il sait ce que Louis essaye de faire. Il voudrait que Dahlia et lui fassent connaissance mais ses tentatives des dernières minutes n'ont pas l'air d'avoir fonctionné et Jonas ne pense pas que celle-ci aura plus de succès que les autres.

— Je ne pense pas que mes théories fassent plaisir à Jonas, réplique Dahlia en souriant.

— Pourquoi ? demande l'adolescent.

— Car je ne pense pas que Poufsouffle remporte la coupe de Quidditch cette année, répond-t-elle honnête.

— Ah bon ?

— On est pourtant en tête avec Gryffondor, remarque-t-il.

— En effet mais comme l'a dit Louis, Gryffondor a trois cent points d'avance sur vous et ils n'ont toujours pas jouer contre Serdaigle.

— Et nous nous n'avons pas encore joué contre Serpentard. L'équipe de Serpentard est plutôt faible cette année, réplique Jonas.

— Ils peuvent se refaire. A cause la blessure de Pucey, Lily Potter devrait entrer dans l'équipe en tant que titulaire et il paraît qu'elle est très douée. C'est vrai, Louis ?

— J'en sais rien. Je pense que Jonas serait plus à même de te répondre, son cousin est dans l'équipe.

— Ton cousin ? questionne-t-elle curieuse.

— Scorpius Malefoy, répond Jonas.

— Alexander et toi êtes cousins avec les Greengrass ?

— Non avec les Malefoy. Notre mère est la sœur de son père, explique-t-il.

Jonas est surpris qu'elle ne le sache pas. Après tant d'années, l'adolescent était persuadé que la communauté britannique sorcière dans son ensemble savait pour les liens reliant Avalon Flint et Drago Malefoy.

— Je ne savais pas que Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy avait eu une fille.

— C'est parce qu'ils n'en ont pas eue. Notre mère est la fille de Lucius Malefoy et de sa première petite amie.

— Ah ! Désolée si je pose beaucoup de questions, dit-elle en souriant légèrement Donc Scorpius Malefoy t'en a parlé… de Lily ?

— Ouais, c'est pas un mythe ! Elle est douée ! Après avoir ce qu'elle donne en vrai.

La conversation se poursuit ainsi et, lorsque le Poudlard Express arrive en gare à Pré-au-Lard, quelques heures plus tard, Jonas constate qu'elle a arrêté de tenter de parler à Louis toutes les cinq minutes.

Quelques jours après la rentrée, Jonas revoit Dahlia à la bibliothèque. Elle sourit en l'apercevant et l'invite à sa table. Ils parlent trop et Mrs Pince finit par les mettre à la porte. Plus tard dans la soirée, les amis de Jonas le charrient. L'adolescent est gêné mais joue malgré tout le jeu.

Au fil des rencontres presque quotidienne, le Poufsouffle et la Serdaigle se rapprochent. Leur principal sujet de conversation est le Quidditch mais ils parlent aussi des cours et du Quodpot, un sport nord-américain dérivé du Quidditch. C'est la première fois que Jonas rencontre une personne autre que lui passionné par ce sport. Le Quidditch a une telle place dans la culture européenne, et plus particulièrement britannique, que le Quodpot passe souvent inaperçu.

Un soir alors qu'il la raccompagne à sa salle commune, suite à des révisions tardives, Jonasprend son courage à deux mains et décide de se lancer. Ils se trouvent non loin de l'entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle et sont sur le point de se séparer quand Jonas comble la distance entre leur deux visage. Ses lèvres se posent sur celle de Dahlia pas plus de quelques secondes avant qu'il s'éloigne. L'adolescent ose à peine la regarder mais peut voir qu'elle semble surprise. Finalement, elle esquisse un sourire et ses joues deviennent roses.

— A demain Jonas, dit-elle.

Jonas pense que tout est fichu, qu'elle n'est pas intéressée par lui mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se maudire intérieurement de s'être lancé, Dahlia dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci est plus appuyé que le dernier mais dure aussi bien trop peu de temps à ses yeux.

Il n'a pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que la Serdaigle a déjà disparu à l'angle du couloir quelques mètres plus loin. Jonas sourit largement.

C'était son premier baiser et il l'a partagé avec la fille de ses rêves.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Dahlia Davies ? Louis et Alexander ? Eurydice ? Et surtout... Jonas ? A votre avis, qui est la prochaine femme de sa vie ?**


	4. Molly Weasley

**Molly Weasley**

.

.

La première fois que Jonas a rencontré Molly Weasley, il avait onze ans et faisait son entrée à Poudlard. Comme lui, la fillette avait été répartie à Poufsouffle et s'était installée à leur table. Il lui avait parlé un peu ainsi qu'à sa cousine Rose Weasley durant leur scolarité. Toutefois, il avait fallu attendre plus de dix ans pour que les deux jeunes gens échangent plus que de simples banalités.

Jonas cherche son nom sur le panneau donnant le plan des tables. Sa sœur se marie aujourd'hui. Sa sœur se marie aujourd'hui avec Louis Weasley. Il a du mal à y croire. Il sait pourtant que Louis et elle sont ensemble depuis près de quatre ans et demi. Jonas sait que Louis avait le béguin pour elle depuis bien avant cela, mais le mariage rend la chose plus concrète. Il a des difficultés à comprendre Louis. Ce dernier n'a que deux ans de plus que lui et Jonas ne se voit pas marier si jeune. Il veut profiter de la vie.

Finalement, Jonas finit par trouver son nom. Il est à la table des Canons de Chudley – sans doute une idée de sa sœur. Le jeune homme se demande comment il doit le prendre. Tout le monde sait que cette équipe est de loin la moins douée du championnat, et cela depuis plus d'un siècle. Il se dirige vers la table et son regard tombe sur Molly Weasley. Elle semble pensive tandis qu'à ses côtés Scorpius et Rose donnent l'impression d'être dans leur bulle.

— Salut ! lance-t-il en s'asseyant à sa place.

Molly lui sourit gentiment tandis que les deux tourtereaux sortent de leur conversation pour le saluer avant de repartir presque immédiatement dans leur discussion. A côté de lui, Molly fixe un point invisible. Il manque encore deux invités à leur table. Du coin de l'œil, il voit son frère s'installer à la table portant le nom des Frelons de Wimbourne. Il entraîne avec lui son petit ami, Albus Potter, qui a pourtant l'âge de Jonas.

— A ton avis, ils ont mis qui d'autre avec nous ? demande-t-il en se penchant vers Molly.

Cette dernière semble surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole.

— Je crois que James est avec nous.  
— Daisy aussi, intervient Scorpius.  
— Daisy ? Dursley ? Je savais pas qu'ils étaient invités, s'étonne Jonas.

La mère de Daisy, Eugenia, est la cousine germaine de son père, mais bien qu'ils ne soient pas en mauvais termes, ils se voient rarement.

— Bonsoir la compagnie ! s'exclame James Potter en s'asseyant à côté de Scorpius.

Chacun répond à son salut poliment.

— Eh bien ! C'est pas la grosse fiesta ici ! Pourquoi tu fais la gueule, Flint ? Je te rappelle que c'est le mariage de ta sœur !  
— Je fais pas la gueule, rétorque Jonas pas convaincant pour deux noises.

James ne réplique rien mais son sourire entendu veut tout dire. Après quelques minutes d'un silence gêné, Daisy Dursley arrive enfin à leur table. La jeune femme ne cache même pas son agacement. Elle ne voulait pas être là et elle le fait savoir.

— Comment ça se passe à Gringotts ? demande soudainement Jonas.

Il regarde Molly mais cette dernière semble surprise qu'il lui parle. Elle ajuste ses lunettes et questionne peu sûre d'elle :

— C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ?  
— En effet.  
— Tu t'es trompé de Weasley, Flint, intervient James. C'est Roxanne qui travaille à Gringotts.  
— Oh pardon, Molly, s'excuse-t-il maladroitement.  
— C'est pas grave. Ça arrive souvent, réplique-t-elle en souriant gentiment.  
— Tu travailles où alors ?  
— Je suis en formation chez un botaniste. Et toi ?

Jonas perd son sourire et Molly écarquille les yeux comme si elle vient de se rendre compte qu'elle a dit une bêtise.

— Je suis désolée, Jonas. J'ai appris dans la presse que tu avais été suspendu. J'avais juste...  
— T'en fais pas, rétorque-t-il en essayant de prendre un air détaché.

Il a été suspendu de son équipe de Quidditch en décembre pour usage de produits dopants. Il espère pouvoir reprendre la compétition lorsque la sanction aura pris fin. Molly esquisse un sourire désolé tandis que Daisy bâille de manière fort peu discrète. Les serveurs autour d'eux se pressent pour servir l'entrée. Dès que cela est fait, Louis et Eurydice se lèvent pour inviter leurs invités à commencer à manger. Sa sœur rayonne, elle lui ferait presque mal au yeux.

Personne, mis à part Rose et Scorpius, ne discutent autour de la table nommée en l'honneur des Canons de Chudley. A la table des Frelons, Alexander est en train d'embrasser Albus et Jonas se dit que son frère est sans doute déjà saoul. Peut-être devrait-il suivre son exemple ! Au moins il serait sûr de ne plus s'ennuyer.

Convaincu, le jeune homme se verse un verre d'hydromel.

— T'en veux ? demande-t-il à Molly.

Elle hoche la tête. Il la sert et sourit en la voyant boire son verre cul sec. Jonas ne sait pas après combien de verres ils décident de quitter la table. Il croit savoir que James est parti depuis quelques temps déjà voir sa fille, Matilda. La musique est forte et beaucoup se déhanchent sur la piste de danse. Jonas n'a jamais aimé danser et Molly non plus. Ils décident de s'éloigner.

Le reste de la soirée est floue mais Jonas se rappelle assez clairement les détails les plus importants. Il se souvient du sourire de Molly, de l'étincelle dans ses yeux bleus, de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se souvient que c'est cette nuit-là qu'il l'a véritablement rencontrée.

.

.

* * *

.

Alors vous attendiez-vous à ce que Louis épouse Eurydice ?

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Et n'oubliez pas la review est le seul "salaire" de l'auteur de fanfiction ! ;)

A bientôt !


End file.
